A Dream
by Rachel4
Summary: Marguerite had a nightmare that didn't mean anything


Summary: Just a short fantisy about Marguerite and Roxton.   
Declaimer: Thanx to my beta reader Steffi. It was she wh persuaded me to put this story here. *Please, don't kill her* :-)  
Warning: and don't be afraid of my spelling and grammar, please.  
  
A DREAM   
  
Marguerite set abruptly on her bed. It was midnight. She closed her eyes for several moments and then opened them again. A nightmare.   
She turned to see Roxton sleeping next to her. His face was calm and happy. They both were happy several for last months. Looking at him she even forgot for several minutes that she saw that nightmare.  
Marguerite saw it for forth time already. It was always the same. And she always woke up in the same place.   
Marguerite stood from the bed and put on her nightgown. She left her room and went to the kitchen - the only place in the treehouse where she could thought at night.   
Marguerite set at the table and put her head on her arms. Sometimes she thought that the nightmare was trying to say something to her. It was so strange to see it again and again. And Marguerite could swear that she already learned it by heart.  
- Hey, - Roxton appeared silently and put his hand on his shoulder. - What are you doing here so late?  
Marguerite turned to him and smiled. He always made her feel happy and every time she looked at him she wanted to smile. His lovely face approached hers and a gentle kiss crossed her forehead.  
- I couldn't sleep. - She complained.  
He poured two cups of tea and handed one to her. Then he lit a lamp and set in from of her.  
She smiled with gratitude at him.   
- Why didn't you wake me? - He asked and reproach sounded in his voice. - You don't have to sit here alone.  
But that moment Marguerite couldn't do it. She remembered that she had several difficult days in the beginning of their life together and just didn't want to bother him. They talked a lot about her past and all that had happened to her. So she knew that she could easily talk to him on any theme. But she didn't want to arise one again.  
Though Roxton had another point of view. He worried about Marguerite because he saw that there was something wrong with her. And when she didn't tell him what it was it hurt him. He wanted to be the part of her life as she was a part of his. He wanted to help her.   
- You were sleeping so sweet. - She touched his hand and looked slyly in his eyes. - And I thought you were tired.  
Roxton laughed softly. Several months ago he couldn't even dream that some day they would sit like this and just talk. And be happy.  
Marguerite drank the tea. Roxton was always good at making it. He was good in everything.   
- What time is it now? - She asked.  
- About two. - He replied. - Tired?  
- A bit.  
She let him pull her closer and hug her. Marguerite always liked the circle of his arms around her body. She felt herself so safe and wanted when he was near.   
- Let's go to bed. - He looked at her from above. - You're almost fall asleep.  
- No. - She opened her eyes.  
It was better to tell him everything. May be it wouldn't change anything but he would support her and try to help as well as he only could.   
- Why?  
- A nightmare. - She whispered and hugged him tighter.   
- A nightmare? - He exclaimed. - Oh, baby, why didn't you tell me?   
- It is stupid. - She felt all his tenderness.  
God, she loved this man so much that it hurt her. She was able to do everything he asked, everything he needed. And she was going to spend the rest of her life making sure that he was happy.  
- It is not! - He pulled away and looked into her eyes. - What is it about?   
Marguerite paused for several moments, and then sad smile crossed her face.  
- I'm alone in a big house. - Her voice broke. - It is deep night. The house is old and wind rushes makes if treble. There are a lot of dust and spider-webs everywhere as if nobody lives there. I go to living room and take coverings from the furniture. And on each chair I see black cats. Hundreds of them. They are everywhere. And then I come to the window and see that the house is standing on the cliff and I can see sea below. And lightning in the sky. And then I feel that the house if falling from the cliff into the sea. It all happens in red light.   
She sighed deeply and looked down.   
- I saw it not the first time. And I worried about it. It is strange to see the same dream again.   
Roxton pulled her closer and hugged her. Poor Marguerite, he thought.  
- Silly, you should tell me it earlier.   
Marguerite sighed.  
- It's okay, I didn't want you to worry. Anyway, it's just a dream.  
- Oh, princess, I worry much more when you say nothing. - He smiled and stroke her hair. - I see you anxious and think that I do something wrong.  
Marguerite laughed.   
- You never did something wrong. You're a good boy!   
Roxton laughed too. It was almost morning and it was so great to sit here, in the kitchen, in each other's embrace, and talk about stupid things.   
Marguerite was always in her style, and even after their relationship became almost official - they were still not married - she behave sarcastically and sometimes even coldly in others' presence. But when they were alone she was tender and loving. And he loved her like that.  
- Poor baby, - he hugged her tighter. - I can imagine how you felt when you woke at night after that dream.  
- I like you calling me so. - Marguerite smirked.  
- I know, but I know that you'll kill me if I call you like that in others' presence. - She smiled sarcastically. - Will you?  
- I'll think of it.  
They saw the sun rising slowly from the horizon. Marguerite yawned, her body relaxed.  
- Oh, wonderful. - Roxton whispered looking at sleeping Marguerite in his arms.  
He took her into his arms and carried to the room. She must be tired terribly - she wasn't used to spend the whole night without sleep. He pun her onto the bed and covered with the blanket. Without waking she whispered his name and smiled in her dream.  
- Sweet dreams, my love. - Roxton kissed her forehead.  
  
My love is warmer  
Than the warmest sunshine  
Softer than the sigh.  
My love is deeper  
Than the deepest ocean,  
Wider than the sky.  
  
My love is brighter  
Than the brightest star  
That shines every night above.  
And there's nothing  
In the world that can ever  
Change my love.  
  
  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
